This Application claims priority to Taiwan Patent Application No. 090110804 entitled xe2x80x9cFoldable Keyboard with Point Stickxe2x80x9d, filed May 7, 2001.
The present invention relates to a foldable keyboard, and more particularly, to a foldable keyboard capable of including a point stick or a hot key.
Since the advent of notebook computers, even smaller computers have been developed. Many of these smaller computers have met with only limited success, however, partially because their compact size limits space in which input/output (xe2x80x9cI/Oxe2x80x9d) devices may be disposed. Furthermore, many computer users have been disappointed with display quantity and quality in many xe2x80x9csub-notebookxe2x80x9d computers. Further, the size of many conventional input devices, such as keyboards and pointing devices, are too small to allow optimum comfort, speed, and accuracy while inputting data. Many sub-notebook computers therefore require users to sacrifice both display and I/O convenience. Even though the data processing and the storage capacity of smaller computers is often equivalent to that of a desktop computer, such machines have not yet adequately replaced the user""s desktop computer.
One type of smaller-than-notebook computer design that has proven useful and quite popular, however, is the personal digital assistant (PDA) that includes a generally-rectangular chassis with a front surface thereon. The front surface is typically dominated by a LCD display device. In contrast to other computer designs, a PDA does typically not include a traditional xe2x80x9cQWERTYxe2x80x9d or equivalent keyboard. Instead, a PDA is generally equipped with a few control buttons on the front or side surfaces and a stylus. Users write on the LCD with the stylus to enter data to the PDA. According to the user""s preferences, the PDA generally stores the user""s writing as a bitmapped form. This bitmapped form often requires substantial memory for storage and, therefore, limits the PDA""s ability to manipulate the writing. Alternatively, with the aid of handwriting recognition software stored in the PDA, the PDA can translate the writing into representative codes or characters suitable for more efficient processing and storage.
Alternatively, users often use the stylus and/or the control buttons on the front and side surfaces to input data by moving a pointer over the LCD to point at a virtual keyboard shown on the screen. This input method, however, is much slower and clumsier than the traditional keyboard.
Due to size limitations, PDAs are generally unable to utilize traditional keyboards. Therefore, a solution of using an external keyboard was proposed. Users may separate the external keyboard from the PDA when it is not in use, so that only the PDA needs to be carried as the user travels. While inputting data, the user connects the external keyboard to the PDA so that data may be entered quickly and conveniently.
External keyboards generally provide the user with a familiar and comfortable QWERTY keyboard, and are generally designed to be foldable to reduce the size of the keyboard and to make the keyboard more portable. FIG. 1A is a foldable keyboard as described in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,097, incorporated herein by reference. The foldable keyboard shown in FIG. 1A consists of four keypad portions, and each keypad portion is connected with adjacent keypad portions through a pivot. A subset of keys on each portion typically slides on each of the keypad portions, to a proper position in a folded configuration. FIG. 1B is a perspective diagram of a keyboard in a folded configuration according to the prior art. As shown therein, the foldable keyboard is W-shaped and concertina-like when the keyboard is folded. And FIG. 1C is a perspective diagram of the foldable keyboard in a completely folded configuration according to the prior art. As shown therein, the keyboard forms a portable box-shaped case when folded. Generally, locking devices are used for preventing undesired movement of the keypad portions and the subset of keys while the keyboard is folded.
The foldable keyboard shown, however, lacks additional features such as a point stick or a hot key. Moreover, the space and thickness of the keyboard is suitably sacrificed to reduce the size of the keyboard. As a result, internal space for circuit boards or other components is limited. Designing and arranging the circuitry in the keyboard and the keys therefore become more difficult and complicated.
One aspect of exemplary embodiments of the present invention is to provide a foldable keyboard, and more particularly, a foldable keyboard with a point stick and/or at least one hot key. The foldable keyboard of an exemplary embodiment includes a first keypad portion and a second keypad portion, with a connection pad disposed between the two keypad portions. The keypad portions may be rotatably connected to the connection pad. A further embodiment provides a point stick disposed on the connection pad so that a user can operate a cursor on an external monitor or an external electronic device directly from the keyboard without using a mouse. When the foldable keyboard is in a deployed configuration, the subsets of keys on the first keypad portion and the second keypad portion can be slid towards the point stick to improve compactability. Furthermore, at least one hot key may be disposed on the connection pad for the user to operate the external monitor or external electronic device.
Another aspect of exemplary embodiments is to reduce the size of the circuit board and to reduce difficulties in manufacturing and assembly. When the foldable keyboard connects with a supporting mechanism of an electronic device including a circuit board, it may further include a flexible circuit board electrically connecting with the circuit board of the supporting mechanism for receiving and decoding signals from the keys, the point stick or the hot keys.